tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronnie Price
Ronnie Price is a rich businessman in the episode "Only Sin Deep". Early Life Ronnie was a successful business who lived in New York City. Outside the streets his residence was on were two prostitutes named Raven and Silvia Vane, who both swooned over his appearance. Raven saw him hosting a soiree, and wryly commented "For the rich, every night is a party". Silvia challenged Raven that she could lasso Ronnie, to which Raven laughed even with their good looks, the people in Ronnie's class would not mingle with theirs. Silvia proved that wrong by making a deal with a mysterious pawnbroker named Joe, who offered to pawn "her beauty" for $10,000. Silvia used Joe's cash to buy an array of fashionable outfits and makeovers, then crashed a party of Ronnie's. Ronnie's butler realized Silvia was a gatecrasher and was ready to throw her out, only for get a signal from his boss to let her stay at the party. Through flirting, Silvia worked her way into Ronnie's heart, and got the good life she always craved. Fate Four months into their relationship, Silvia started showing signs of rapid aging. Ronnie told her not to worry, as she was gorgeous, and suggested she see a doctor. The dermatologist said all was fine, until Silvia remembered she forgot her deal with Joe. She runs to the pawn shop, where Joe remarks the ticket expired yesterday. Joe then says he will now redeem her beauty at 900% interest, making the grand total $100,000. In desperation, Silvia returns to Ronnie's residence and steals valuable items as he is away in business. Suddenly Ronnie appears and reacts to his home being burgled. He is about to summon the police when he sees the burglar is not some dangerous thug, but an ugly old crone. Thinking a homeless woman might have broken in out of desperation for a free meal, Ronnie is somewhat more sympathetic, and asks this old woman to identify herself. Angered that Ronnie does not recognize her, Silvia remarks "I am the girl of your dreams", and shoots him, causing Ronnie to keel over and die. Silvia then drops the gun and runs back to Joe's pawn shop. Joe gives Silvia her beauty mold back for free, but warns it is best if she forget it, for he displays a wanted poster with her on it, as she is wanted for the Ronnie Price's murder. Just then a policeman enters the pawn shop, asking Joe if he has seen any wanted criminals trying to pawn stolen goods for money. The policeman discusses Price's murder, noting that the murderess was so stupid she left the murder weapon at the scene of the crime and did not wear gloves, to which the police were able to dust for fingerprints...as good as a signed confession. Out of fear, Silvia attempts to flee, and bumps into the policeman. The police officer politely remarks "Excuse me" to the old lady, not realizing that is wanted criminal he is hunting, as the wanted poster showed a young, beautiful Silvia. Apparently the murder of Ronnie Price went into the unsolved crimes files of the NYPD. *He was portrayed by Brett Cullen. *He played also in V'' with Gustav Vintas (Emil Manfred), Diane Cary (Hostess (Cutting Cards)), Michael Ironside (Jerry) and Jeff Yagher (Enoch). *He was also a guest star in ''The Outer Limits with William Sadler (Niles Tabot), Larry Drake (Santa), Joe Pantoliano (Ulric), Amanda Plummer (Peggy), Stephen Shellen (Charles), M. Emmet Walsh (Jonas), Kevin Tighe (Sam Forney), William Hickey (Carlton Webster), D. W. Moffett (Logan Andrews), Michael Ironside (Jerry) and Richard Thomas (Dr. Trask). *Later, Brett Cullen will be a regular Guest-Star on Desperate Housewives featuring Teri Hatcher (Stacy) and Kyle MacLachlan (Earl Raymond Digs). Miguel Ferrer (Mitch Bruckner), Kathleen York (Coralee), Ian Abercrombie (Fulton), Michael Ironside (Jerry), Brian Kerwin (Donald) and Carlos Lacamara (Paolo) will be also guest star in the show. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Millionaires Category:Bussinesmens Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 1 Guest stars Category:Lovers